The Real Deal
by Aaralynn
Summary: Usagi finds love unexpectedly. Yuri. Flame on?


The Real Deal

By Arralyn

It was a Friday night when Usagi and I got home late from a party, both slightly buzzed and giggly. I was staying with her because I had nowhere else to go, and she was the closest thing to family I had here. The first time we met she was just a familiar stranger, and now she was the reason for my increasingly frequent returns.

We were laughing, hanging on each other and trying not to wake up any of her neighbors. I was glad she'd gotten an apartment. I loved to spend time with her, just the two of us without interruption. The first time we spent this much time together I was too young to understand the value. But now I was older, and wiser, and I knew that what I wanted more than anything was to be here.

And it was wonderful to be with her. Better than before. She was two years older than me now, and we'd grown so close. There were moments when I thought maybe, if things were different, she would feel the same way. I wanted her to love me like I loved her. I'd waited a lifetime, and yet for her it was only a few months. It wasn't fair. But that wasn't important. What mattered was the here and now, and how good the night was.

We were having so much fun that we forgot that the sofa bed was pulled out, and when Usagi laughed loudly in the hallway at something I said, we panicked over the noise and ran into the living room, tripping over my bags and the pulled out sofa, and landing firmly on the floor.

Laughing even louder at our ungraceful entrance, we stayed entangled on the floor, unable to move because we were using all our energy laughing. I could barely breathe, I was having such a good time. But after a minute I realized just _who_ was laying on top of me. And I became very aware of her breasts pressing against my own.

The feeling was electrifying. I knew why I came here to stay with her. I knew why I had to be with her, and why laying tangled in each other's bodies felt so good. Unable to help myself, I looked into her magnetic eyes and found myself lost in them. God, I was so in love with her.

She didn't seem to notice how quiet I had become, and she continued laughing until she was just giggling, laying on top of me, holding herself just above me with one hand on the floor beside my head and the other resting near my shoulder. She was so beautiful.

She smiled at me with complete joy, and told me how happy she was that I came to visit, and what a good time she had. She leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. I let my eyes flutter closed, reveling in that chaste touch.

But I must have kept them closed too long. My face must have given away what I was feeling. Because when I finally opened my eyes, she was looking at me differently. I couldn't see anything but adoration in her eyes. She loved me. But there was nothing sexual there. I knew what I really wanted would never be mine.

So I was completely shocked when she grabbed my face, locked me in a searing kiss, and turned us over so I was on top. We broke apart, breathless. My entire body was electric. My head was spinning. She looked so different as she whispered that she thought I was sexy and that it was so hard for her to pretend she wasn't attracted to me, and that she wanted me to stay.

And then her eyes filled with panic. She started to apologize, frantically saying how it was wrong of her, and how it was wrong for us to be together like that. She called her emotions sinful as I silenced her with another kiss. She melted into it.

She broke away. She asked about Mamoru, and what was to become of them. I told her not to worry as I kissed my way down her neck.

Then she asked about me. What would happen to me if we gave into these desires? She needed to know that I would be all right. She said we could never be, because my future would be ruined. She was scared, and upset. It was obvious she wanted nothing more than for us to be together, as a loving couple, and not as what people expected of us. She was so scared that being with me would kill me.

I had to stop her thoughts. I'd been visiting her for years, making my way to this moment. I wasn't going to let her spoil it with worry.

I cupped her face in my hands. And I told her the truth. I told her why I came today, of all days. That I knew what she did last night. And that everything would be okay. Because my future was safe.

I touched her abdomen lightly, reaching under her shirt and tracing a circle over her exposed skin as I marveled at how similar the color was to my own. I told her that she was pregnant, and she didn't have to marry Mamoru if she didn't want to, because I was here. And I wasn't going anywhere. I kissed her abdomen and told her that my future was safe, right there with us.

She still looked unsure, so I gently pressed a kiss to her lips and whispered that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She smiled again, but this time her eyes were full of hope as she reached out to tuck a strand of pink hair behind my ear. So what if we changed history? We were in love. And nothing could change that.


End file.
